Día del Amor en la Clase 1A
by Selene-Moonlight
Summary: El día de San Valentín se acerca y con él, las chicas de la clase 1A de U.A tienen una sorpresa para sus compañeros, pero una de ellas guarda un obsequio especial. One-shot TodoMomo


**¡Hola!**

**OMG, estoy nerviosa, esta es la primerísima primera vez que voy a publicar una historia de BNHA. La verdad es que desde que me empecé esta serie me he obsesionado, nunca pensé que me iba a enamorar tanto de ella, creo que sólo me ha pasado con Naruto, Bleach y Fairy Tail, así que aquí estamos, amando a cada vez más personas y escribiendo sobre ellos. ;;**

**Bueno, debo decir que hay varias parejas que me gustan aquí, pero la que sin duda me ha atrapado es el TodoMomo, se me hace tan bonito, realmente creo que se ven hermosos juntos y me encantan sus escenas, jajaja. Y sí, estoy enamorada de Todoroki, es precioso, ¿no? Bueno, no los entretengo más, les dejo leer en paz.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Boku No Hero Academia le pertenecen a Kōhei Horikoshi.**

**Advertencia: Es mi primera vez escribiendo de esta serie, así que puede que haya un poco de OOC.**

—

—

—

**Día del amor en la clase 1A**

14 de febrero.

¿Quién iba a pensar que una fecha como aquella podría causarle tantos problemas? Es decir, era el día del amor y la amistad, un día de celebración, pero el problema era que ella tenía demasiados amigos y no podía simplemente preparar algo para una sola persona, eso sería tremendamente descortés, ¿no es así?

—¿Qué debo hacer? –se preguntó Momo, soltando un hondo y sentido suspiro. Llevaba rato viendo vídeos en YouTube sobre cómo preparar el perfecto chocolate de san Valentín, estaba sorprendida de encontrar una enorme variedad de técnicas, formas, cortes, modos de preparación; había de todo, hasta para regodearse. ¿Pero cuál de todas debía escoger? Tenía que ser muy cuidadosa, no quería que nadie confundiera su muestra de amistad como una declaración de amor o algo por el estilo.

—¿Harás chocolates de san Valentín, Yaomomo? –quien le habló fue Jirou, acercándose a ella desde atrás, para poder ver la pantalla de su teléfono—. ¡No me digas que piensas declararte!

El grito de la chica de los audífonos llamó la atención de sus compañeros, ya que se encontraban todos en la sala común del dormitorio. Kirishima, Bakugou y Zero estaban jugando videojuegos, Midoriya hablaba con Iida y Aoyama, mientras que, Kaminari y Mineta conversaban sobre chicas. Algunos como Shoji y Tokoyami no se encontraban, pues habían ido a dormir temprano.

—¿Dices que mi querida Momo está pensando en declararle a alguien su amor? –saltó Mineta de pronto, tirándose al suelo dramáticamente—. ¡Eso quiere decir que por fin reconoces que me amas!

—¡Claro que no! –exclamó la avergonzada chica—. ¡No te amo a ti ni a nadie! Es un malentendido –aclaró, con el rostro rojo por la vergüenza que acababa de pasar gracias a la bocaza de su amiga Kyoka.

Todoroki, quién había estado todo el tiempo apoyado contra la pared en una esquina de la sala, de pronto sólo se marchó sin más, mientras Momo le observaba de reojo, bajando la mirada en cuanto lo vio desaparecer.

—

—

—

Faltaba sólo un día para que llegara el 14 de febrero, todas las chicas de la clase 1ª querían preparar sus chocolates pensados para alguien especial, pero se dieron cuenta a mitad del proceso de lo complicado que resultaba trabajar con chocolate.

—Esto es inútil –dijo Hagakure, la chica con el don de la invisibilidad—. No logro hacer que esto tenga buen sabor, es demasiado amargo.

—El mío parece un cráneo y no un corazón –dijo Mina, suspirando en cuánto pudo ver la forma aterradora que había tomado su chocolate.

—Creo que el mío está demasiado dulce –Uraraka también se quejó al probar el suyo, el dulzor era demasiado para el paladar de cierto chico de cabellera verde.

Momo miró su chocolate derretido dentro de la olla, no tenía un aspecto tan malo, pero no lograba convencerla del todo.

—Ha llegado la ayuda, ribbit ·la voz de Tsuyu llamó la atención de todas, volteándose hacia la entrada para ver al chico musculoso cuyo don le permitía ganar fuerza al comer cosas dulces—. Sato-kun es un gran repostero, ribbit.

—¡Ah, es cierto! –exclamaron Mina y Toru al mismo tiempo, mientras Momo y Ochako sonreían.

Kyoka se acercó a Momo y probó su chocolate con uno de sus dedos.

—El tuyo no sabe nada mal, Yaomomo, seguro que harás muy feliz a ese chico –le dijo guiñando un ojo, provocando que la recién nombrada de sonrojara.

—Y-ya he dicho que no es para nadie en especial, lo quiero hacer como un regalo de amistad para todos.

—¡Sato-kun, por favor ayúdame aquí! –gritaba Mina, jalando al pobre chico que no se había podido negar ante la petición de Froppy de ayudarlas a todas.

Después de un rato de estar con las chicas y ayudarle a cada una a darle un buen sabor y buena forma a sus chocolates, Sato probó el ya terminado chocolate de Ashido, para darle el visto bueno.

Las chicas estaban atentas mientras él se mantenía en silencio, mirándole todas con gran expectación.

—Este chocolate… –·dijo el muchacho musculoso—. Sabe muy bien –aseguró, haciendo un gesto de aprobación con su mano, mientras que las chicas saltaban y gritaban emocionadas.

—

—

—

El día tan esperado finalmente había llegado. Después de que acabara la primera clase, las chicas se pusieron en marcha para repartir los chocolates que habían hecho en señal de amistad y aprecio a sus compañeros de clase, ellas se habían puesto de acuerdo, ya que solamente eran seis chicas y catorce chicos, cada una regaló chocolates a una cierta cantidad de ellos, pensaron que esa sería la solución para que todos recibieran algo y ninguno se quedara con las manos vacías, incluso Sato, quién les había ayudado en la preparación recibió un chocolate de amistad. Aunque realmente ninguna de ellas había podido dar sus chocolates al chico que realmente querían dárselo, pues habían realizado un sorteo, la única suertuda fue Ochako.

—D-Deku-kun, esto es para ti –dijo la castaña, entregando la pequeña caja de chocolates a un sorprendido Midoriya, quién se había puesto rojo de la impresión y felicidad que al mismo tiempo sentía al recibir tal obsequio de parte de la chica que le gustaba.

—G-g-gracias, U-Uraraka-san –respondió nerviosamente, recibiendo su regalo entre las manos.

—Iida-kun, Todoroki-san, también están en mi lista –les dijo a ambos, entregándoles una caja de chocolates también.

A Momo le habían tocado Kirishima y Bakugou. El primero estaba feliz mientras comía sus chocolates, mientras el segundo, furioso como siempre, reclamaba que no le interesaban esas cosas a viva voz, pero igualmente se llenaba la boca de chocolate.

—¡Es muy considerado de las chicas que hayan pensado en todos nosotros, pero yo quería los chocolates de mi diosa Yaoyorozu! –lloraba Mineta.

La vice presidenta de la clase tan sólo soltó un hondo suspiro, antes de regresar a su asiento, como habían hecho ya las demás.

Durante la tarde, algunos de los chicos recibieron más chocolates de chicas de otras clases y otros grados, quién terminó con más obsequios fue Todoroki, aunque aquello era bastante común para él. Por otro lado, Bakugou no recibió nada, pues cada que alguna chica se le acercaba, las espantaba con su cara de pocos amigos, así que había terminado comiéndose algunos de los chocolates que había recibido Kirishima, quién era bastante popular debido a su amabilidad y caballerosidad.

—

—

—

Ya era de noche cuando Momo y Ochako estaban limpiando la cocina de la residencia, pues solían repartirse entre todos los deberes.

—Estoy un poco molesta –comentaba la castaña—. No sabía lo popular que es Deku-kun, recibió muchos regalos el día de hoy –infló sus mejillas con enfado, provocando que su compañera soltara una pequeña carcajada.

—No te queda bien estar celosa, Uraraka-san, además, Midoriya-san sólo tiene ojos para ti.

Uraraka se sonrojó de sobremanera, era cierto que ella e Izuku eran novios, pero ambos solían mantener su relación en un bajo perfil, muchas personas ni siquiera lo sabían aún.

—Yaomomo, qué cosas dices.

Después de terminar de asear todo, Ochako se despidió, ya que iba a verse con Midoriya antes de que acabara el día. Momo decidió quedarse un poco más, aún faltaba lavar los platos y tenía ganas de prepararse un té. Estaba en ello, cuando escuchó unos pasos acercándose desde el pasillo.

—¿Olvidaste algo, Uraraka-san? –preguntó, pensando que se trataba de Ochako, pero la voz profunda y masculina le hizo dar un pequeño salto.

—Yaoyorozu…

La chica se volteó sorprendida, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y sentía mariposas revolotearle en el estómago.

—Todoroki-san, ¿qué haces aquí?

Momo bajó la mirada, su cara estaba roja, siempre que se encontraba a solas con él, se sentía estúpidamente avergonzada e indefensa.

—Estoy molesto –el chico de cabellera bicolor ignoró la pregunta de su compañera, parándose frente a ella, mientras le observaba con el ceño fruncido—. Primero dices como si nada que no amas a nadie y luego… –esta vez desvió la mirada, mientras un ligero sonrojo, casi imperceptible se dejaba ver sobre sus mejillas—. Luego le das chocolates a Bakugou y Kirishima.

La chica tragó saliva, levantando la cabeza para poder ver al muchacho más alto.

—E-eso fue porque me acorralaron –le explicó—, y los chocolates, fue por sorteo, lo lamento, Todoroki-san.

Los ojos de color turquesa y gris observaron a la joven de cabellera negra, era muy obvio que Shoto estaba celoso a más no poder.

—Me molesta que mi novia le de chocolates de San Valentín a alguien más.

Ella se sonrojó por completo al oír las palabras _"mi novia"_ salir de los labios del bicolor. Era verdad, había sucedido hace aproximadamente un mes y, aunque ambos habían decidido mantener el secreto a toda la clase por ahora, la realidad era que Momo Yaoyorozu y Shoto Todoroki eran novios.

—P-pero yo hice uno especialmente para ti –ella fue corriendo hacia el refrigerador y de él sacó con cuidado un recipiente con tapa. Al abrirlo, el chico se dio cuenta de que había dentro un enorme chocolate con forma de corazón, el cual tenía escrito "amor" encima, en inglés. Era visiblemente distinto de los otros que Momo había dado, que sólo eran bombones pequeños y redondos, este chocolate era sólo para él y no era un símbolo de amistad, sino algo más.

Shoto no pudo evitar sonreír ante la dulzura que le provocaba su novia.

—Me daba un poco de vergüenza dártelo, Todoroki-san, iba a dejarlo en tu puerta antes de irme a dormir –confesó, aún con la cara roja como un tomate. Sintió la mano de Todoroki sobre su mentón y, seguido de eso, los labios del chico se posaron sobre los suyos, tomándola por sorpresa.

Fue un beso dulce, suave, sin ningún tipo de malicia, tan sólo cargado de amor.

—Deberíamos decirle a toda la clase que estamos juntos –habló él al separarse, mirándola a los ojos, como le gustaba—. De lo contrario, acabaré congelando a Mineta si sigue insistiendo en que eres su diosa o cualquier cosa por el estilo.

Yaoyorozu se cubrió los labios con una de sus manos, soltando una pequeña risilla risueña, provocándole un gesto de confusión al chico de los dos quirks.

—¿Te hace gracia? –preguntó, frunciendo el entrecejo, aunque su expresión se relajó al sentir a su novia abrazándole.

—Realmente eres muy dulce cuando estás celoso –le dijo, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del más alto—. Te quiero, Todoroki-san.

Shoto sentía el pecho apretado, todavía le costaba entender cómo era que esa chica le hacía para tenerlo tan encantado bajo su hechizo.

—Y yo te quiero a ti –murmuró él, volviendo a unir sus labios en un beso, en tanto ella dejó de esconder su hermoso rostro.

Aquella noche ambos soñaron con el otro, había sido su primer día del amor como una pareja, esperaban que hubiese muchísimos más.

—

—

—

**Y fin, jajaja. Ok, esto fue demasiado cursi, simplemente me encanta lo cursi, qué se le va a hacer. SDFHJK.**


End file.
